Viaje de Recreación Humano
by LostAndFound064
Summary: Zim,Dib,Tak,Gaz,Gir y toda la clase de sekundaria de la señorita Bitters en la playa.(mi primer fanfic romántico y de humor)
1. Chapter 1

Viaje de Recreación Humano

Capitulo 1

En la sekundaria con K se encontraban Zim,Dib,Tak y todos los demás estudiantes que no nos importan a nosotros los lectores ellos habían tenido la suerte o la desgracia de terminar todos la primaria y volver a estar todos juntos en la sekundaria incluso la maestra Bitters se encontraba sin ningun cambio a pesar de los años.  
Todos se sentaban en los mismos lugares,Zim aun continuaba intentando conquistar la tierra y fracasando miserablemente por uno u otro motivo,Dib ya no continuaba hacer probar que zim era extraterrestre ante todos, descubrió que no lo necesitaba solo era el contra zim pero aun así la clase lo trataba de loco,y también esta Tak despreciada por los Mas Altos al no hacer su ofrenda de un planeta lleno de golosinas,olvidada por su raza que alguna vez le admiro y temió ahora su vida consistía en hacer sufrir a Zim,luego de su primer batalla con Zim su capsula de escape había caído en alguna parte de América del Sur,de alguna forma se las abría arreglado para reconstruirla y volar hacia la ciudad donde vivía su enemigo,de esa capsula nació su base y su casa.  
y se las ha arreglado para vivir hasta ahora.

-niños a pesar de mi descontento el director les ha concedido una excursión,un viaje a la playa-gruño Ms Bitters.

Todos gritaban,volaban y destruían cosas al saber de la noticia,excepto tres de ellos,Zim sabia que eran una playa ahí había dejado al hombre calamar y vio como era devorado por un tiburón ese era el mejor destino para cualquier calamar,pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba,tanta cantidad de agua podría llegar a matarlo.  
Dib pensó que seria una buena forma de mostrar la verdadera naturaleza de Zim ante hubiera hecho hace años pero no ahora,la playa no le gustaba mucho,la arena se le quedaba pegada en el cuerpo,solo fueron una vez cuando el Gaz eran pequeños y su padre los llevo y no es un recuerdo muy grato lo que paso ese día,el prefiere los bosques y montañas.  
Y Tak pensó:  
-( Que es una playa?)-

-Ahora escuchen zánganos alborotados de hormonas,la salida sera dentro de una semana al amanecer y la estadía sera de dos semanas,traigan solo lo necesario-suena el timbre del almuerzo- es todo váyanse!-grito señalando a la puerta.

Todos salen y se dirigen a la cafetería toman una bandeja,hacen fila,reciben su asquerosa comida de dudosa procedencia y buscan un lugar junto a sus amigos para hablar animadamente,excepto unos pocos Dib tiene su propia mesa nadie quería acercarsele se había acostumbrado a la soledad toda la primaria,alguien se sentó cerca de el era Gaz a ella tampoco se acercaban pero era por miedo,a Gaz le gustaba la soledad y aunque su hermano estuviera cerca ni siquiera notaria si el no estuviera respirando.  
En la mesa de al lado se encontraba Zim mirando su bandeja llena de "deliciosa porquería humana" según el,se sentaba solo no le gustaba estar cerca de los humanos,toda la escuela lo califica como raro y lo evitan.  
Y en el otro extremo de la cafetería estaba Tak con su propia comida Irken a pesar de su apariencia era una buena cocinera,  
tampoco le gustaba la compañía por su belleza en algunas ocasiones se le habían acercado jóvenes humanos macho,ella se había encargado de ahuyentarlos a todos.

el almuerzo trascurre en tranquilidad y termina igual,todos ingresan a sus iba adelante caminando distraidamente al igual que Tak,en un momento ambos chocan y Tak lo mira mal en cambio Zim la miro también a los ojos sin ninguna expresión Tak entro antes que el,Zim con los años había aprendido a no perder los estribos por cualquier cosa entro al salón,una vez toda la clase reunida,el actual presidente escolar Willy hizo un anuncio

-Buenos días estudiantes nuestra escuela es soberbia verdad?,la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es que el director me ha pedido que les comunicara que todos deben concurrir a la excursión dentro de una semana de lo contrario desaprobaran el año,gracias y adiós-se retira del salón con su sonrisa vacía.

El resto de la clase transcurre con normalidad hasta que toca el timbre de salida,todos se apresuran a salir de la eskuela corriendo y saltando por las ventanas.

Dib y Gaz salieron juntos como siempre no es que lo hicieran por gusto es que el padre de ambos los obligaba a ir y venir juntos por seguridad.  
Zim se tomaba su tiempo para salir no tenia ningún apuro,cuando se dirigía a la puerta pudo ver a Tak caminando a unos metros mas adelante,Zim deseo poder cambiar de rumbo pero no podía por que el día anterior había llovido y el único camino seco y libre de charcos es en el cual estaba,camino mas despacio no quería encontrarse con ella,aunque ella ya no lo golpeaba solo por verlo.  
Tak sentía que alguien la seguía desde la escuela y solo podían ser dos personas,no sabia quien era,cuando se acercaba a una esquina doblo en ella y se escondió cuando Zim se acerco Tak se le tiro encima

- porque me estas siguiendo?!-le grito Tak

- no te estoy siguiendo!tu estas caminando enfrente mio-

- Mientes! solo quieres saber donde esta mi base!-

- esa es mi frase!y yo ya no te considero una amenaza para mis planes-

Tak sintió la furia correr por su cuerpo y levanto su puño para aplastar a Zim y golpeo el suelo,Zim había movido la cabeza a ultimo momento,Tak continuo atacando y Zim solo bloqueaba y esquivaba los golpes,aun uno encima del otro giraron hasta llegar al parque donde había una colina,rodaron por ella hasta una laguna la cual había crecido por la lluvia del día anterior,Zim logro zafarse justo a tiempo y cayo cerca de la orilla, Tak no tubo tanta suerte y cayo dentro del agua.  
Zim observo que no había movimiento en el agua hasta que Tak emergió del agua gritando de una forma horrible,su disfraz se había desactivado y mostraba su forma verdadera Irken pero con horrible quemaduras,Zim se quedo observándola Tak no tenia escapatoria,el se marcha y la deja en el lago sumergida en un dolor atroz.

Fin del Capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Viaje de Recreación Humano

Capitulo 2

Dib y Gaz llegan a casa y son recibidos por su padre el Prof membrana,ambos lo vieron sorprendidos porque era raro que lo vieran a el a esa hora.

-Hola hijos-

-(ya se lo que va a decir)-pensó Dib

-Me ausentare toda este mes y como se que Dib tiene una excursión la próxima semana he hablado con las autoridades de la escuela para que Gaz también vaya.-

- que pero porque?-pregunto Dib

-no voy a dejarla a ella sola sin su hermano piensa en todos las cosas que podrían pasarle-miro a Gaz y esta ni se inmuto

-bueno ya me voy los quiero,es una suerte que el mundo me tenga a mi-

Los hermanos se quedaron solos en la casa no era la primera vez que lo estaban,Dib pensaba en lo poco que conocía a su padre ni siquiera conocía su primer nombre,Gaz aparentemente no pensaba en el caminaron a sus habitaciones,Dib prendió su computadora y conecto la cámara espía que tenia instalada en la casa de Zim no vio nada tal vez no había llegado,Dib la dejo encendida y comenzó a preparar su equipaje para la playa.

Tak despertaba en un tanque de recuperación sumergida en un liquido azul que la curaba,un liquido cálido y viscoso. Mimi la habría rescatado de seguro,aun estaba débil así que cerro los ojos y durmió.

...

Gaz jugaba con su GameSlave 2 en la tenebrosa oscuridad de su habitación no le interesaba en absoluto en acompañar a Dib a la playa,el debió enviarla con el con otro motivo,que saliera y viera que el mundo esta mas allá de la escuela y su habitación en eso pensó pero aun así no tenia ningún interés en conocerlo tanto al mundo como al padre y al hermano,ellos no la necesitaban y ella mucho menos.

Gir se encontraba en la tienda comprando provisiones para el día o dicho de otra forma solo compraba comida chatarra para el con dineros que les daban sus amigas adolescentes de las discotecas a los que, también había querido ir al videoclub a alquilar "intestinos de guerra" su película favorita,pero Zim no se lo permitiría y también estaba el tipo calvo que ya lo conocía y no se la habría querido alquilar,iba de regreso hasta su casa cuando encontró a un sujeto con un puesto de películas piratas en la calle.  
Gir se detuvo y vio La película "Intestinos de Guerra" pero no tenia dinero para comprarla le dijo al tipo que ya regresaba al llegar a casa tiro las cosas al suelo y hallo la alcancía de Zim la destruyo y tomo todo su dinero humano mientras tanto el tipo era brutalmente asesinado por decirle "raro"a un sujeto delgado cuando le pregunto si tenia la película de "Happy Noodle Boy" y todas sus películas fueron tomadas por la gente que caminaba por ahí ignorando el despedazado cadáver,cuando Gir llego y no había ninguna película grito.

- Porque!? porque mi película yo te amaba pirata yo te amaba!noo-

Zim estaba fastidiado por ese viaje de recreación humano,pero si quería mantener las apariencias debía ir,pero para eso primero debía comprar algunas cosas,fue hacia a su alcancía y lo único que había eran restos de ella pero ni rastro de sus dineros - noooooo! quien fue? quien osa robarle a Zim?-al no tener respuesta hablo consigo mismo

-debo encontrar dineros humanos,no puedo pedirlo porque la navidad ya paso,computadora!

- llamo usted?

- cual es la forma mas rápida de ganar dineros humanos?

-robandolo,pero teniendo en cuenta su fecha de salida podría trabaj-

- espera cállate! si lo robare ,Gir no esta, Minialce!ven aqui

- squeak!

-te tengo una misión

Tak despertaba por completo en la capsula de recuperación, abrió la capsula miro su cuerpo desnudo para ver sus curaciones.

- Mimi!-

-Si Ama-dijo en su forma de gato

- cuanto tiempo estuve en la capsula?

-3 horas,Ama-

-Te agradezco que me hayas salvado-

-No es a mi quien tiene que agradecer-

- Que? sino fuiste tu entonces quien fue?-

-Fue el Irken llamado Zim ,señora-

- Zim! pero como?-

-el la trajo hasta aqui,me llamo y me explico la situación bajamos al laboratorio y el la coloco en la capsula de recuperación y luego se fue.-Tak se quedo pensando en porque Zim la rescato hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

- Mimi? tu me desvestiste?-

-no señora usted ya se encontraba desnuda cuando el Irken Zim la trajo.-

Tak sonrojada se queda atónita por la respuesta.

- Ama? se encuentra bien?-

Fin del Capitulo 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Viaje de Recreación Humano.

Capitulo 3

Faltaba unos cuantos días para el viaje y todos los alumnos de la Señorita Bitters ya tenían casi todos los preparativos listos,a excepción de unos cuantos que lo harían todo a ultimo momento.  
En su base Zim dio las ordenes a Minialce de que robara el banco de la ciudad en el cual Zim fue confundido por un ladrón hace tiempo cuando se había perdido en la ciudad,tenia la información de que allí se guardaban las riquezas de los humanos.

- Squeak!-chillo Minialce.

-Si Minialce por los medios que creas necesarios, este es tu momento de gloria,corre es decir vuela!-Grito Zim,Minialce levito lentamente hacia la puerta y fue a cumplir su tarea.

Dib ya tenia su equipaje listo,mas bien 5 valijas llenas de diverso material paranormal,el tenia planeado llevarlo para entretenerse ya que seguro se quedaría solo en el hotel,en la playa o en cualquier otro lugar en el que se encuentre.

-Creo que no seria muy cómodo llevar todo esto,ni siquiera puse mi ropa en alguna de estas valijas-Dib desarmo todas las maletas y escogió la mas grande que tenia,tomo su ropa y descubrió que lo única ropa que tenia,su ropa negra,pantalones,botas y su gabardina y las mismas prendas en su closet,esta no seria una ropa muy adecuada bajo el sol abrasador.  
No poseía otro tipo de ropa no le quedo otra opción que llevarse vez su ropa lista debería llevar algo para entretenerse,su MP5,libros de horror y paranormales ya no poseía libros de ciencia ficción los había desechado todos,desde que Zim llego a la tierra a tenido encuentros del primer,segundo,tercero y cuarto decidió por dos libros "Guerra Mundial Z" de Max Brooks y "Monstruos y Gigantes" de Rainer W. Klein .  
Unos objetos de higiene personal,dinero y una filmadora de vídeo tal vez pueda tomar algunas imágenes que valgan la pena.

-Ya termine de empacar,ahora creo que bajare a mirar televisión ...-Dib vio todo lo que anteriormente había desempacado y se puso en la ardua tarea de volver a organizar su habitación.

Gaz estaba sentada en su cama tecleando frenéticamente su GameSlave 2 no se había molestado en siquiera en buscar una maleta.

Tak se encontraba completamente curada,lucida y vestida,y preparaba su equipaje en una maleta que Mimi le consiguió,no podía evitar pensar en su encuentro con Zim,como fue que la salvo y como se tomo el atrevimiento de desnudarla.  
Nunca nadie la había visto desnuda,solo una vez cuando ella nació,algo como los deseos carnales que su raza poseía solo para su satisfacción y no para procrear,ella los consideraba obstáculos en su formación guerrera,alguna vez los tuvo pero con su mente pudo superarlos y dejarlos atrás,Tak ignoraba que una parte de ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.

En una tienda de televisores,se podían apreciar los televisores que se exhibían a la gente para que las comprara.  
-Y aquí les traemos las noticias de ultimo momento,se acaba de concretar un sangriento robo al Banco de la Ciudad esta tarde no tenemos ninguna descripción del delincuente,este tomo de rehenes a las personas que se encontraban dentro,las cámaras de seguridad del banco no captaron a ninguna persona sospechosa,se reportan que 2 guardias de seguridad fueron reducidos violentamente,el delincuente que se encontraba armado y peligroso tomo como rehenes a los empleados y clientes que se encontraban,la policía al llegar al lugar de los hechos empezó las negociaciones para la liberación de los rehenes,el delincuente mato 4 clientes y 2 cajeros sin ningún motivo fueron ejecutados de un disparo en la cabeza.  
Luego comenzó un tiroteo con la policía,el delincuente abatió a 7 policí afirman que el delincuente lo inicio y también afirman que el delincuente era un tirador profesional.  
El sujeto escapo con un total de $435.985 dolares,dejando un saldo de 13 muertos,sin intento hablar con los sobrevivientes pero no hubo respuesta,solo la cara de horror que tenían,algo que recordaran por el resto de sus vidas.

-Squeak,squeak-se pudo filmar a un hombre adulto con lagrimas en la cara,la nariz chorreando y su camisa manchada con sangre ajena decir esto.

Gir se encontraba viendo el "Mono Enojado" en la televisión. Habia ignorado el flash informativo de hace unos momentos y ahora se encontraba comiendo taquitos.

-GIR! donde estabas y por que llevas siempre el comunicador apagado?-Grito Zim.

-Shhhh-dijo de mala gana el robot al ser interrumpido su programa,Zim solo se limito a mirarlo mal.

- Zim Enojado!-grito GIR mientras sacaba una filmadora de su cabeza y filmaba a Zim.

-Uargh!GIR!-Grito Zim enfadado.

- Gaz aun no has hecho tu maleta? Se que faltan unos días para nuestra partida pero no la dejes para ultimo momento.

-Cállate Dib,lo haré despues,vete antes de que te aplaste!-gritándole a Dib,el hermano solo se limito a mirarla y retirarse de su habitación,ya no era el niño que vivía atemorizado por las amenazas de muerte y sufrimiento dictadas por su hermana.  
Solo hacia eso mirarla e irse cuando le gritaba.  
Hubo una vez en el que el intento acercarse mas a ella,pero solo hubo dolorosas y humillantes consecuencias,el había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ser los hermanos que jugaban cuando apenas podían era 2 años mayor que Gaz,recordaba eso pero dudaba de que su hermana lo recordara también y aunque se lo preguntara solo le respondería algo hiriente.

Minialce regresa a la casa de Zim,entra y deja en el suelo una bolsa llena de dinero,GIR la observa y se mete dentro,Minialce miro la escena y levito en busca de Zim,no le agradaba GIR.  
Zim se encontraba en el laboratorio subterráneo planeando su mas grande movimiento de conquista,un sofisticado plan que requirió mucha concentración y sacrificio, perdió algunas piezas en el proceso pero gano muchas mas de su enemigo,su victoria se acercaba, podía saborearla,no había forma de que perdiera.

-Jaque Mate-dijo la computadora.

-Uarghhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito Zim mientras se tiraba de las antenas para despues tirar el tablero de ajedrez contra la pared, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

- ¡Como te atreves a estropear mis planes,computadora!-

-Pero es que esa era mi objetivo Amo,el objetivo del juego,gane o pierda estos juegos de mesa humanos favorecen el pensamiento y la concentrac...-Computadora callo la boca que no tenia al ver la expresión de Zim.

-Ya no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con esto,pronto sera mi día de partida hacia ese viaje de recreación humano-dijo Zim mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

-Minialce ya debió haber llegado con dineros humanos-

-Búsquese una novia Amo.(así no me molesta a mi)-Dijo y pensó Computadora.

- Dijiste algo?-

-No Amo,que tenga un día malvado-

Zim subió por el ascensor,si Minialce le trajo sus dineros podría comprar las cosas que utilizan los humanos en las excursiones.

Fin del Capitulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Agradezco a los seguidores de este fic por leer y comentar,aun nose que parejas voy a formar,por el momento voy a incluir insinuaciones de todas XD**

**Ahora un poco de ZaGr.**

**Viaje de Recreación Humano**

_Capitulo 4_

Zim contaba con asco el dinero manchado de rojo que Minialce habia robado sin preguntarle como lo habia conseguido.

-Aqui hay dinero de sobra,pero aun asi solo voy a comprar lo necesario-

-GIR!-

-Si señor-con ojos rojos.

-iremos al centro comercial y necesito que cargues las cosas que comprare-

-No quiero,solo ire si cerdo me acompaña-dijo con su voz gutural.

-...Te comprare unos mugrosos tacos si me acompañas-dijo Zim sin ganas de discutir.

-Si taquitos mugrosos-bailo GIR mientras sus ojos volvían al celeste cían solo quería ir de compras e irse de una vez para terminar con ese estúpido viaje,no había tenido tiempo para hacer uno de sus planes malvados por los preparativos.

Tak se encontraba recostada en su cama,aunque los irkens no dormían ella se recostaba y descansaba,su equipaje se encontraba listo,tenia dinero que Mimi le traía aunque Tak no le hacia preguntas por como los conseguía.  
Tenia muchas cosas en su mente ahora,se suponia que cuando tuviera su base se concentraría en hacer sufrir a Zim,recuperar su honor y volverse la mejor guerrera del Imperio y ahora se encontraba a punto de partir a convivir dos semanas con los humanos apestosos, fácilmente podría no ir y reprobar el año,los estudios inferiores de la escuela no presentaban ningún desafió para ella,solo iría porque no tiene nada que hacer.  
Se había dejado estar,ya no se encontraba molestando a Zim,ni planeando un plan para recuperar su honor,lo único que hacia cuando estaba fuera de la escuela era estar en el bosque alejada de todos,hasta para ella le era increíble pero el ambiente natural terrestre le era reconfortante,el viento que movía sus antenas ocultadas por su disfraz,la suavidad del césped en el que se sentaba y el agua ese liquido letal del lago,acostumbraba a quedarse mirándolo en silencio,la paz que se sentía ahí era lo que mas le atraía.

-(creo que es momento de que regrese)-pensó,Tak se levanto y emprendió el viaje a su casa.

Zim y GIR con su disfraz de humano se encontraban en el Centro Comercial comprando pegamento por si Zim tendría contacto con el agua,un refugio portátil llamado "carpa", fósforos,una linterna, baterías entre otras aparatos de supervivencia humanos inferiores.

-Con mis conocimientos de supervivencia en ambientes hostiles lograre pasar dos semanas en la playa con mis asquerosos compañeros inferiores-

GIR cargaba todo lo que Zim habia comprado,el invasor quería salir antes de encontrarse con el guardia de seguridad Slab Rankle. El invasor se dirigía a la salida ,Zim pudo observar a Gaz sentada en una banca jugando a su Gameslave la ignoro y siguió caminando.

-Hmm,mis taquitos,um MIS TAQUITOSSS?!-grito GIR tirando todo al suelo.

-GIR! no llames la atención!-dijo Zim mirando a todos lados.

- Usted me prometió comprarme taquitos mugrosos,Amo!-lloriqueo el robot mientras corría y saltaba en círculos demostrando su enojo.

- Esta bien vamos a comprarlos!-

-siiiii-dijo feliz el robot restaurante de Krazy Taco se encontraba frente a la banca donde Gaz estaba sentada, GIR sin decir nada toma una parte del dinero de Zim y hace la larga fila para que lo atiendan,y abandona a Zim con todas las pesadas cosas.

Gaz sumida en el juego del Piggy Hunter Version 3 Plus con nuevas armas y enemigos agregados,no se dio cuenta que alguien se sentó en la misma banca.

-Siempre te veo tecleando ese artefacto, esa es una forma de entretenimiento humano?-interrogo Zim a Gaz.

-...-

-ese GIR no saldrá de ahí hasta que le den sus condenados tacos-

-...-

-Aunque el en general come cualquier cosa,lo que es raro porque no se adonde va esa comida una vez ingerida-

-...-

-El me contó que una vez que te había besado,ugh-

Gaz sostenía a Zim por el cuello contra el suelo y ella estaba encima de el.

-no vuelvas a hablar sobre eso Zim,o sera lo ultimo que dirás después de que te arranque la lengua-Mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento-

-con disculparte no evitaras llevarte un castigo-

-no me disculpo por eso,me disculpo por lo que GIR hizo contigo-

-no me pareció correcto lo que hizo,es todo-

Gaz suelta a Zim y vuelve a sentarse en la banca y sigue jugando.

- porque me hablas? nunca antes lo habías hecho-

-En primer lugar necesito aparentar estar dialogando con un humano comprador compulsivo para pasar desapercibido ante las cámaras Dijo Zim recordando no encontrarse con el guardia de seguridad.

-No soy una compradora compulsiva,solo estoy aqui por el aire acondicionado y dentro de poco abrirán la tienda de videojuegos voy a comprar unos audífonos para mi consola asi no escucho al mundo-Gaz observo la carpa de Zim y las demás cosas.

-Wiiiii,taquitos-Dijo GIR mientras corría hacia Zim con la boca sucia de carne condimentada.

-no te acerques tanto GIR-dijo Zim al ver a su sirviente con peligrosa carne en la boca,Gaz escuchaba la situación por debajo de los ruidos de su Game slave.

La música y sonidos del Gameslave se hacían mas débiles las baterías se acabaron y lo peor de todo,Gaz no contaba con dinero suficiente para pagar unos audífonos y unas baterías,suspiro mientras cerraba su Gameslave.  
Zim y GIR la oyeron suspirar y la miraron.

-Oh,alguien necesita un abrazo!-dijo alegremente GIR ignorando su sentencia de muerte si hacia eso.

Gaz lo observa y no se mueve de su asiento,cierra sus puños y GIR recibe un golpe pero no de parte de Gaz sino de Zim mas bien una patada que tiro a GIR al suelo.

-Compórtate GIR!-enojado exclamo el invasor mientras sacaba un cerdo de caucho de su PAK y se lo tiro a GIR,el ya estaba entretenido con el juguete.

-he notado que acaba de acabarse la energía de tu artefacto de entretenimiento,puedes quedarte con estas ya tengo demasiadas de estas-dijo Zim dejando un par de baterías en la banca.  
Sin despedirse Zim se marcha haciendo que el cerdo vuelva a su PAK y obliga a GIR a cargar todo de nuevo.  
Gaz observa el paquete de baterías y después de un rato observándolo,lo desenvuelve y las coloca dentro de su consola portátil y sigue jugando.

Fin del Capitulo 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Viaje de Recreación Humano**

**En este capitulo habrá una situación ZaTr y exploraremos la relación de Dib y Gaz****,la cual voy a desarrollar mas adelante.**

**Dejen Rewiews.**

Capitulo 5

Era el día de partida y la clase de Ms Bitters se encontraba frente a la eskuela esperando el autobús que los llevaría a la playa,eran las 04:00 AM y todos se encontraban aun soñolientos y cansados,los únicos dos irkens que se encontraban estaban despiertos no necesitaban dormir,Dib si estaba cansado,Gaz no lo demostraba.  
De la nada salio una sombra de la cual emergieron dos ojos brillantes o mas bien anteojos brillantes,Ms Bitters había llegado y a pesar de la hora no parecía tener sueño.

-Veo que todos están aquí,aun despertando de sus sueños solo para enfrentar la horrible realidad-No dijo nada mas y espero junto a sus alumnos el autobús.

Hacia frió en el lugar,muchos no estaban bien abrigados.A excepción de Dib con su clásica gabardina negra,el observo a su hermana,ella ya había sacado su Gameslave e ignoraba la temperatura,su hermano dirigió su mirada hacia Zim y Tak los dos se encontraban separados casi por 3 metros,aunque Dib sabia que ellos no se hablaban nunca podía distinguir algo diferente en las caras de los dos.  
El autobús había llegado.

- Suban rápido!-ordeno Ms Bitters.

Una vez todos dentro se sentaban de acuerdo a sus amistades para conversar con ellos durante el viaje,Dib como siempre se sentó junto a su hermana,ya no tenia sueño así que saco su MP5 y se puso a escuchar música,Zim nunca había viajado en el autobús escolar porque no quería estar cerca de los humanos,se dirigió al único asiento vació para dos ocupantes.  
Molesto por el ruido del motor y el olor del vehículo giro su vista hacia la ventana tratando de despejar su mente.

Era la primera vez de Tak en un vehículo humano,permanecer de pie no era buena idea y mucho menos con su equipaje,el primitivo vehículo inestable podría hacerla caer,observo todos los asientos ocupados y vio que el único disponible debía ser compartido junto al Irken que odiaba,Tak prefería sentarse en el suelo sucio antes que con el pero no estaba í que se trago la vergüenza y camino hacia el.

Dib observo a Tak caminar sin que ella se diera cuenta,pudo ver su rostro con un leve color purpura.

Tak se sienta junto a Zim el ignoro eso por completo se encontraba distraído mirando por la ventana,Tak estaba rígida no se animaba a recostarse en el asiento por temor a que Zim volteara y se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-(_Yo no puedo estar así de nerviosa con este idiota!)_-pensó Tak con enojo olvido su vergüenza y se acomodo en su asiento.  
Y con un resultado que no esperaba,Zim se sobresalto se dio vuelta y apoyo su mano sobre una de las piernas de Tak.  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos,miraron la mano teniendo contacto con la pierna,se volvieron a mirar a los ojos,Zim retiro su mano rápidamente y después sintió un golpe,un cachetazo de Tak.

-...pervertido...-dijo ella sonrojada en voz baja,mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Zim toco su mejilla golpeada con su otra mano y miro hacia el los había visto muchos estaban durmiendo,a excepción de Dib que los podía ver con un espejo desde su asiento mas adelante.

Unas horas después...  
El autobús se detiene a cargar combustible,Bitters les da permiso a sus alumnos para que bajen del autobús estiren las piernas y también les permite ir al Minimercado de la gasolinera a desayunar algo.  
Tak se levanta rápidamente y desciende del autobús Zim es uno de los últimos en se encontraba dentro del Minimercado comprando algo,Gaz se apoyo en la pared y apago su Gameslave para ahorrar batería.  
Dib se acerco a Gaz y le extendió su mano.

- Quieres un café Gaz?-Dijo Dib con un vaso de café en cada observo a su hermano y luego al café extendió su mano,lo tomo y empezó a beber el humeante liquido.

Zim podía sentir el olor de ese liquido caliente desde lejos,no le gustaba pero tampoco le desagradaba,observo a su nemesis y a su hermana beberlo.  
Sentía frió y hambre,no tenia comida, poseía dineros humanos pero no podía comprar nada comestible que no le hiciera daño.  
Pudo ver a Tak salir del Minimercado con un café en su mano y sentarse alejada de los demás.  
Zim pudo comprobar que el café que ella bebía no le hacia ningún daño.

-(Creo que probare esa bebida)-pensó mientras entraba dentro del vez dentro pidió un café a la mujer que atendía esta se fue y volvió pronto con un vaso de plástico humeante,Zim pago de mas dejando una generosa propina como la mujer no conocía con exactitud el valor del dinero humano.

Salio afuera y sintió el calor que emanaba su vaso, bebió un sorbo,no sintió ganas de vomitar ni de convulsionarse, volvió a tomar otro sorbo,pudo apalear un poco el frió que aun sentía. Ademas empezó a encontrarle el gusto al café.  
Mientras bebía se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado con Tak,sabia del sexo Irken aun que nunca lo había practicado,lo consideraba un obstáculo en su entrenamiento de invasor.

Zim miro su mano enguantada la cual había tocado la pierna de Tak.

FLASHBACK

Zim caminaba hacia su base dejando atrás los gritos de Tak,supuso que seria un buen momento para escapar,mientras apresuraba el paso ya no oyó gritos,supuso que Tak había encontrado la forma de salir,miro hacia atrás unos momentos para ver si ella lo seguía.  
No vio a nadie.  
Se acerco un poco a ver si oía algo.  
No oyó nada.  
Si Tak había escapado estaría gravemente herida.

-(_ella es mas fuerte que yo,se pondrá de pie,me amenazara de muerte y vendrá por mi_)-pensó.

-Ungh-se oyó un débil gemido.

Zim se acerco por curiosidad y pudo observar a Tak que había intentado salir del lago,la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en la orilla y la otra mitad sumergida,se había desmayado antes de poder salir por completo.  
Zim se quedo mirándola,no supo que corrió por su mente en ese momento pero por alguna razón no podía dejarla en ese estado.  
miro hacia todos lados por si había testigos,se acerco a Tak y la tomo por los hombros con sus manos,Zim también se quemo pero el tenia mas tolerancia al agua.  
Con la ropa mojada seria mas difícil secarla, después de pensar por donde desvestirla, comenzó por sus manos,le saco los guantes,las botas,su vestido y sus botas,no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, comenzó a secarla,tocando su cabeza,su cuello,bajando a sus pechos,su cintura,la "zona peligrosa" como el le llamaba y sus vez que la seco pensó volver a vestirla pero su ropa se encontraba completamente mojada,Zim sabia donde se encontraba la base de Tak,la cargo en su espalda y empezó a correr,una vez allí pateo la puerta y Mimi salio de la nada y se dirigió a terminar la vida del intruso pero se detuvo al ver a su Ama en esas condiciones.

- Detente Mimi!no hay tiempo para explicar lo que paso, tienes una capsula de curación?-

-sigame-respondió Mimi mientras bajaban al laboratorio.

La capsula ya estaba lista,Zim la abrió y coloco a Tak dentro mientras Mimi programaba la capsula,Zim se dio vuelta y vio que Mimi lo miraba.

-Se lo que estas pensando y la respuesta es que yo no le hice eso,fue un accidente-dijo se acerco a Zim,el espero un ataque pero Mimi lo paso de largo y se quedo de pie mirando a su Ama inconsciente.  
Zim observo a la UCI,dio un ultimo vistazo a Tak y se marcho por donde vino.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

El vaso de Zim se encontraba vació ,oyó los gritos de Ms Bitters diciendo que todos vuelvan al autobús a menos que quieran que los empezó a caminar y arrojo el vaso a un cesto de basura.  
No quería que su mundo se ensuciara.

Fin del Capitulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Viaje de Recreación Humano**

**Situación**** DaTr,disfruten.**

**Capitulo 6**

Todos concurren al autobús ante el llamado de Ms Bitters o mas bien su estudiantes se acomodan de nuevo en sus asientos,Zim fue uno de los últimos en entrar para su sorpresa Tak estaba ocupando su asiento el cual estaba al lado de la ventana,Zim se sentó del lado del pasillo,Tak miraba por la ventana y lo ignoro.

En la casa de Zim su televisor se encendió de repente y emitió el programa de "Mono Enojado" el aparato ya estaba programado por GIR para que empezara a esa hora,Computadora observo que GIR no venia corriendo al sillón a ver su programa.

-Algo no esta bien-pensó perturbada.

El autobús ya se acercaba a destino,desde que dejaron el minimercado todos se encontraban tranquilos y hablando sobre las cosas que harían una vez que llegaran,Tak miraba por la ventana a la ruta y lo único que observaba era campo y monstruos vaca,Zim se encontraba cruzado de brazos y miraba la espalda del asiento que tenia en frente con una mirada aburrida.  
Dib leía y escuchaba música,Gaz estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados,no dormía.

-miren esto-dijo un adolescente,una bola de papel fue arrojada desde unos asientos atrás golpeando a Dib,el lo ignoro,otra bola de papel lo golpeo de nuevo,Dib no le presto atención. A la tercer bola de papel Dib ya estaba fastidiado, apretó los dientes,la tercer bola de papel golpeo su cabeza pero esta rebota y golpea a Gaz,ella es perturbada por ese papel,lo toma con un mano,se levanta y mira hacia atrás mirando a quien hubiera osado molestarla.  
Todos en el bus se encontraban asustados a pesar de no estar en la misma clase pero su actitud era conocida en toda la miro a los ojos a todos esperando que su atacante infortunado se delatara así mismo.  
Gaz posiciono su vista a dos varones y uno de ellos levanto su mano y señalo a su compañero como el culpable,ella se dirigio hacia el,su victima se acurruco en su asiento mientras su compañero traidor huía.

ESCENA DE VIOLENCIA EXPLICITA.

Gaz regresa a su asiento.

-Gracias Gaz-dijo Dib

-no lo hice por ti Dib-respondió ella.

El autobús permaneció en silencio,Ms Bitters dormía cuando un gemido de dolor la despertó.

- Mocoso no ensucies el autobús,recoge tus dientes,tus uñas y limpia esa sangre-

El autobús llega finalmente al hotel con apariencia de derrumbarse.

- Dormiremos aquí?-pregunto Zita mirando con desconfianza el edificio.

- entren rápido ahora!-ladro Bitters. Ella al frente de sus alumnos se dirigió hacia la recepción donde se encontraba un joven con apariencia de drogadicto con un olor desagradable.

-Somos de la eskuela secundaria tenemos reservaciones-dijo Bitters al sujeto este la miro como si estuviera hacia una pared cercana y le arrojo varias llaves ella las tomo se quedo con una y las demás se las arrojo a sus alumnos.

Escojan sus propios cuartos,los jóvenes despreciados las recojen y van en busca de ellas,las chicas de un lado y los chicos por otro aunque Ms Bitters no les hubiera dicho que se separaran ellas lo quisieron asi.  
Cada habitación poseía 4 camas,un baño,un televisor antiguo aparentemente defectuoso,guardarropa y una mesa con cuatro sillas,los muchachos escogían con quien compartir la habitación escogiendo a su mejor amigo o al que tenga mas dinero.A uno de ellos le quedo una llave y vio a Dib.

-Aquí tienes Membrana-le dijo tirando la llave a los pies de Dib.

-Habitación 1408-dijo Dib mientras la levantaba.

- Tendré que compartir mi habitación contigo Dib apestoso!?-dijo indignado el invasor que también fue dejado solo.

-no tengo el menor interés en compartir algo contigo Zim,pero no tienes alternativa a menos que quieras dormir afuera-dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la llave.

Dib bajo su equipaje y se acostó en una cama,Zim hizo lo mismo pero en otra XD

Tak y Gaz se encontraban desarmando su equipaje las demás chicas fueron inteligentes y les dejaron una habitación para evitar su propio sufrimiento,no hablaron entre ellas.

Era mediodía y todos habían salido a almorzar Dib dejo a Zim en la habitación y salio afuera a comprar algo para el y para Gaz,conociéndola estará sentada en su habitación jugando afuera y compro dos hamburguesas y dos sodas PooP.  
Al regresar dejo su comida en su habitación y luego de escuchar los gritos de defensa de Zim por la carne se dirigió a la habitación de Gaz,no conocía el numero de habitación de ella pero estaba seguro que escogió la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo para evitar estar al medio de las demás.  
Dib camino y abrió la puerta sin tocar,efectivamente era la habitación de Gaz,pero Gaz no estaba ahí estaba Tak,desnuda,sonrojada y con una mirada homicida.

-Ahh!lo siento Tak es que venia a...-Dib no completo su frase porque se agacho cuando Tak lanzo el televisor que era lo que estaba mas cerca de tira la hamburguesa y la soda y sale corriendo.

- perdonnn!-grito,Tak salio a perseguirlo pero piso la hamburguesa y resbalo,cayo al suelo humillada y con una fea quemadura en su pie.

- Ya Veras Dib me las pagaras!-amenazo sobándose el pie.

Fin del Capitulo 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Viaje de Recreación Humano**

**Capitulo 7**

Dib sonrojado y asustado regresa a su habitación corriendo y cerrando fuertemente la puerta,respiro agitado mientras se pegaba la puerta ante la vista curiosa de Zim.

- Que sucedió larva ¿encontraste a alguien con una cabeza mas grande que la tuya?-se burlo el invasor.

-Vi...a...Tak...d_d_desnuda-tartamudeo.

-ah conque tu también y que te dijo-

-dijo "Me las vas a pagar Dib".Va a matarme-hablo con temor.

-no lo creo,tal vez solo te mutile ahí abajo-dijo con tranquilidad a su compañero de habitación.

- ¡¿que cosa!?-

-si de ahí abajo,se comerá tus pies-

-oh, creía que hablabas de mi...no!olvida lo que dije!-

Tak ya se encontraba vestida y furiosa,no solo había sido humillada por Zim sino que también ese humano cabezón la había visto como Irk la trajo al mundo mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-Auch-ella se quejo de la quemadura que tenia en el pie la cual le impedía caminar ya se había hecho las curaciones correspondientes pero el dolor aun estaba.

La puerta se abre y Gaz entra con una caja del "Cerdo de la Pizza",esa maloliente pizzeria no estaba cerca del hotel eso explicaba su ausencia.  
Vio la hamburguesa aplastada y la soda en el suelo,no hizo preguntas,camino y se sentó en la mesa a comer.

El reloj del hotel marcaba las 18:43 todos habían salido a excepción de 4 individuos que permanecieron en sus habitaciones por diferentes motivos.  
Dib tenia miedo de volver a ver a Tak,Zim no quería avergonzarse en caso de ver a Tak,Tak no quería ver a ninguno de esos dos y Gaz bueno ella estaba viendo la televisión,el aparato milagrosamente seguía funcionando.  
En la habitación compartida por los dos varones comenzó a moverse el equipaje de Zim,Dib pudo verla y amenazo a Zim.

- Que tramas ahora Zim?!no te permitiré que conquistes la tierra-

- De que hablas descerebrado cabezón!?no tuve tiempo de tramar nada por este estúpido viaje-

El equipaje de Zim se abre y de el emergen GIR y Minialce.

- GIR,Minialce que hacen aquí!?-

-que buena siesta,hola Dib,hola Amo!-grito saludando.

-Ahora estoy tranquilo solo trajiste a tu robot estúpido-

-No es estúpido es avanzado y GIR porque tu y Minialce vinieron!-

-Ahhh siii,ambos jugábamos en la maleta cuando se cerro y me quede dormido-explico viendo a Minialce.

- ¿es verdad eso Minialce?-le pregunto Zim.

-Squeak-

-ya veo,no puedo enviarlos de regreso sin el chip de guía que GIR tiro, tendrán que quedarse aquí-

-Wiii,vacaciones y ahora tengo tres hermanitos para jugar-festejo GIR.

23:15 PM todos se encontraban cenando dentro de sus habitaciones,hamburguesas,sodas y cualquier otro tipo de comida chatarra,el squeddly spooch de Zim gruñía anunciaba que debía ingerir nutrientes,lo único que Zim comía desde que llego a la tierra era comida chatarra de procedencia Irken y también waffles humanos.  
No tenia comida irken encima porque GIR ya se la había comido y no podía preparar waffles sin una cocina, decidió buscar sus propios alimentos.  
Dib,Minialce y GIR se encontraban dormidos,los últimos dos mas bien recargando energía,ir solo por territorios desconocidos no parecía una buena idea pero para el insuperable invasor Zim no representaba ninguna dificultad.

-( ¡¿En donde diablos estoy?!)-pensó con furia, había salido hace casi una hora del hotel,era de noche pero las calles estaban repletas de turistas tomando fotos y comprando recuerdos baratos.  
Habia planeado encontrar una cafetería 24 hs,tenia el dato que en esos establecimientos proveedores de comida hecha se preparaban waffles,observo a jóvenes de su clase con botellas en sus manos y vomito en el suelo haciéndolos mas asquerosos de lo que ya eran, siguió caminando.  
Mas adelante pudo observar a las chicas de su clase con jóvenes machos cargados de hormonas conectando sus bocas,las ignoro.  
Resignado a volver al hotel sin comer emprendió el regreso pero se detuvo cuando sus antenas captaron el inconfundible olor de waffles.  
Zim empezó a caminar rápidamente,el podía sentir el olor a café cada vez mas fuerte por cada paso que daba.

CAFE EXPRESS 24 HS se podía leer en el cartel entro rápido,tenia pensado ordenar waffles y café el lugar estaba lleno busco una mesa en el mar de gente, encontró una mesa pero era para 2 personas aun así no le importo y se sentó.  
La camarera llego y le ofreció un menú a Zim.

-No me hagas perder mi tiempo esclava, tráeme waffles y café rápido-ordeno Zim ante la mirada molesta de la camarera esta se retiro y Zim espero su comida,pudo observar que la mayor parte de la clientela eran parejas,minutos después la camarera traía la orden de Zim.  
Sin agradecer Zim toma su tenedor y pincha un waffle y se lo come entero.

A dos mesas de distancia de Zim se encontraba su enemiga Tak también comiendo waffles y café,la única comida que podía permitirse,los suministros irken que había traído desaparecieron misteriosamente de su equipaje,los dos no podían verse porque estaban de espaldas.  
Mientras la irken comía observaba a las parejas de humanos que hablaban y coqueteaban entre si solo para llevar a cabo el acto de procreación,ese era su objetivo ante los ojos de Tak y en parte tenia razón.

-Disculpe señorita-hablo la camarera.-Seria tan amable de cambiar de mesa-Tak estaba también sentada en una mesa para 2 personas y ella pudo ver detrás de la camarera a 1 pareja humana.

-puedo arreglar sentarla con un caballero que también esta solo-dijo la camarera con una sonrisa,Tak la miro seriamente.

-Les serviremos otra porción de waffles gratis si lo hace señorita-dijo un poco intimidada.

-De acuerdo-Tak bajo el tenedor.

-Espere aquí,ya regreso-dijo la camarera con una sonrisa hacia la mesa de Zim.

-Disculpe Caballero seria tan amable de dejar sentar a una hermosa señorita aquí para que le haga compañía?-

-no-

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá-

-ya dije que no-

- Y si le sirvo otra porción de waffles gratis?-Dijo resignada.

-Esta bien pero tráeme rápido esos waffles,esclava-La camarera maldecía en su mente al adolescente verde y a la chica gótica.

-Señorita permitame llevar su plato-Dijo al llegar a la mesa de Tak.-Sigame-le pidió.

Tak la siguió y la pareja ocupo la mesa de ella,la camarera llego a la mesa de Zim y puso el plato de Tak sobre el.  
Zim y Tak se vieron las caras.

-Gracias por su colaboración-dijo la camarera mientras se alejaba rápidamente-ya traeremos sus waffles-dijo mientras se iba.

Zim y Tak evitaban verse a los ojos,un camarero hombre llego con una porción nueva de waffles para cada uno,los puso en la mesa y se fue.  
Fácilmente podrían levantarse de la mesa e irse pero ambos aun tenían hambre,el silencio incomodo se presento ante ellos.  
Finalmente Tak fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Mira Zim hagamos esto comamos nuestros waffles y no hablemos ¿de acuerdo?-

-acabas de hacerlo-

-pero no ahora,desde ahora no hablamos-

-no hable contigo cuando me atacaste en el autobús-

-e_eso fue tu culpa, como te atreviste a tocarme así,¿de nuevo?-

-fue un accidente Tak,como cuando caíste al lago-

- No menciones eso!-Tak se sonrojo.

-Prefirió pelear a golpes que hablar contigo-le reto Zim.

-Eso puede arreglarse-ambos cerraron sus puños hasta que escucharon el silencio en toda la cafetería todos miraban a los dos irkens que estaban por pelear.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de la situación y volvieron a sentarse,todo fue interpretado como una típica pelea de novios.

-Mantengamos las apariencias,Zim-

-estoy de acuerdo en eso-

-Tak ¿ahora vendrás a comer siempre aquí?-

- ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-para facilitar las cosas,mira este lugar estamos rodeados de parejas seria mucho mas sencillo conseguir una mesa si aparentamos ser una-

-El establecimiento tiene preferencias por las parejas de eso me di cuenta al entrar-le contesto Tak.

-A pesar de mi disgusto no tengo alternativa acepto tu trato Zim-

-Bien y ¿ahora que?-pregunto el.

-comamos-le respondió Tak.

Ambos comieron y terminaron sus waffles sin decir una palabra,Tak se levanto de la mesa antes que Zim y se fue sin decir nada.  
Zim se levanto de la mesa y alguien le dijo.

- ¿Acaso no vas a pagar?-le dijo la camarera que lo miro con ojos desconfiados.

Zim dejo dinero sobre la mesa.

-¿Y lo de tu novia no vas a pagar?-

-(novia?)-pensó el,dejo mas dineros en gran cantidad en la mesa,la camarera le dio una linda sonrisa pero llena de codicia

-Que tenga buenas noches señor-le dijo amablemente esperando que regresara para que le dejara otra "propina generosa".

Zim volvió al hotel,pudo encontrar el camino gracias a que no había tanta gente en las calles esta vez,dentro del hotel regreso a su habitación sus tres compañeros estaban dormidos algo que Zim no podía hacer pero aun así se acostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos.

Fin del Capitulo 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Viaje de Recreacion Humano**

**En este capitulo explorare un poco la relacion de Dib y Gaz.**

**Una escena comica GIR tambien.**

**Capitulo 8**

El amanecer se hizo notar en las habitaciones del hotel pero era porque las ventanas estaban rotas,los rayos del astro golpearon los ojos de Dib,el en protesta se tapo la cara con las sabanas.

- Yiiijaa! ya amanecio,despierta Amo,Cabezon,hermanito!-grito GIR.

Dib fue el unico que se levanto de la cama molesto por el ruido del pequeño robot,Zim lo ignoro,Dib bostezo y fue al baño.  
En las demas habitaciones sus compañeros dormian vestidos y con manchas de vomito,la resaca los obligaba a seguir tirados en las camas hasta que el alcohol en su sangre y el dolor de cabeza se fueran.  
En las habitaciones de las chicas se encontraban despiertas,habian salido a divertirse,tomaron alcohol pero no se descontrolaron como ellos.

Gaz seguia durmiendo placidamente,su compañera de habitacion,Tak esperaba tener un dia calmado y sin problemas.

Dib habia salido del baño y estaba por salir a comprar su desayuno.

-Mary comprame unos taquitos,llevame llevame,si si,no seas malo tu cabeza puede crecer mas sino lo haces-GIR pidio mientras abrazaba su pierna.

-No!sueltame-

-No,quiero que me compres algo-dijo GIR con ojos rojos e intensifico su abrazo haciendo sonar los huesos de su pierna.

-Ahhh,basta esta bien lo hare, tacos cierto?-

-siiiii,gracias Mary-GIR solto su pierna y agradecio dulcemente.

Zim habia ignorado toda la situacion,si a su enemigo le faltaba una pierna no le importaba,Dib aun seguiria acosandolo,el humano no tardo en sus compras volvio con algo para el y para su hermana y por supuesto los tacos que GIR les pidio.

-Aqui tienes-Dijo mientras se los tiraba al robot y este los atrapo,Dib salio y se dirigio al cuarto de Gaz sabiendo que Tak lo mataria si lo veia,aun asi el tenia pensado disculparse y enfrentar las consecuencias como un hombre.  
Toca la puerta y espero,nadie contesto,toca de nuevo.

- ¿quien es?-se oyo preguntar a Gaz.

- Dib,¿puedo pasar?-

-Como quieras-respondio Gaz.

Dib entro esperando ser asesinado por Tak pero al menos antes se disculparia,Tak no estaba ahi,asi que la ejecucion de Dib fue aplazada por un tiempo.

-Gaz te traje tu desayuno-exhibiendo un cafe y unas rosquillas.

- ¿Viniste solo a eso?-

-¿si porque lo preguntas?-respondio con otra pregunta el.

-Solo porque papà te haya pedido que cuides de mi no significa que debas hacerlo,puedo cuidarme yo sola-

-O mas bien el mundo debe cuidarse de ti-Dib dijo con una sonrisa por el chiste.

-Tienes razon en eso,deja la comida sobre la mesa-ella se dio la vuelta sin intenciones de seguir hablando,Dib hizo lo que ella le dijo y pregunto de nuevo.

-Gaz ¿Sabes adonde fue Tak?-

-no lo se,cuando desperte ya no estaba,ahora vete-

-nos vemos-Dib cierra la puerta y se dirige a su habitacion satisfecho con el avance que hizo con Gaz hace unos momentos,aunque pareciera no ser nada para el es mucho.  
Camina por las habitaciones de sus compañeras de clase y escucha murmullos y ruidos a traves de la puerta,las ignoro.  
Camina por las habitaciones de sus odiados compañeros y solo siente el olor a vomito y alcohol que lo obliga a taparse la nariz.  
Estaba hambriento y ya queria deleitarse con el cafe y las rosquillas que habia comprado para si mismo,al entrar por la puerta observo el vaso de cafe,sin cafe y la caja de rosquillas vacia.

-Gracias por suplir de nutrientes al Gran Zim,humano-Le dijo el invasor con unas pequeñas manchas de chocolate en la boca.

-Zim! esa era mi comida,extraterrestre ladron-

-O me la comia yo o era GIR quien la devoraria,Dib-

Dib camino hacia Zim con una cara poco amistosa pero Minialce se interpuso entre ellos,la criatura voladora observo a Dib,por alguna razon se sintio intimidado por la extraña criatura.  
Se dio la vuelta y salio a comprar algo comestible solo para el.

- Victoria para Zim!-exclamo el invasor.

En las calles se podia apreciar a la gente caminando,todos con un mismo objetivo,la playa,familias,grupos de amigos y gente sola.  
Del hotel salieron las chicas preparadas para ir a la playa,sombrillas,toallas,bikinis y cestas con comida llevaban.  
Dib se encontraba en un cafeteria cercana a la playa desayunando.  
Pudo ver a las jovenes mujeres de su clase quienes lo ignoraban por completo como sabia adonde se dirigian pero mejor era no pensar en eso y siguio comiendo.

En la playa se pudo ver a ellas corriendo y acercandose al agua,otras clavaron las sombrillas en la arena y colocaron las toallas en la arena,preferian tomar sol.  
Zita en el agua,mojaba a sus amigas y se divertia,las demas le hacian lo mismo.

Gaz se habia ido de su habitacion hace tiempo,se desconocia el paradero de TaK,Dib aun estaba en el cafe y Zim se encontraba aburrido sin nada que hacer mas que jugar con GIR,algo que el jamas haria.

-GIR ponte tu disfraz,Minialce tu tambien!-

-Wiii-

-Squeak-

GIR se pone su disfraz de humano y Minialce se pone un disfraz de globo con forma de Minialce,Zim se coloca su propio disfraz ,toman algunos objetos de su equipaje y salen del hotel.  
Dib regresa justo cuando Zim y sus sirvientes salian.

- ¿Adonde vas Zim?-

-A la playa,humano,no oses detenerme-

-haz lo que quieras,lo mas probable sera que seas incinerado por el agua,JEJE-

El invasor no dijo nada y se fue,Dib entro reviso su equipaje,tomo un libro,su MP5 y algunas otras cosas y tambien salio a la a habitacion de su hermana y fue a invitarla a ir con el,aunque haya posibilidades de que le diga que no.  
Dib toco la puerta y nadie le contesto,siguio insistiendo pero al parecer no se encontraba,abrio la puerta y no habia nadie.  
Cerro la puerta y salio a la playa.

Zim se encontraba saltando en la arena por lo caliente que estaba,GIR salio corriendo emocionado hacia el agua,el invasor comenzo a acercarse prudentemente mas a la orilla aunque habia una distancia de 20 metros del agua era conveniente no bajar la guardia,al acercarse el calor de la arena bajo y podia soportarse sin problemas.  
Zim sin saber que hacer con exactitud observo a los demas humanos,vio que desplegaban telas sobre el irregular suelo y que colocaban paneles circulares de diferentes colores que obstruian el sol.

Zim no tenia una sombrilla,pero si una carpa que lo protegeria del sol,el viento y la arena,saco su refugio de su envoltorio y leyo las instrucciones,eran sencillas y Zim pudo armarla rapidamente,en su carpa habia espacio para dos personas tal vez tres.  
Zim entra y se sienta en ella,la unica razon por la cual habia venido a este lugar era para conocer territorios inexplorados para facilitar la conquista del planeta y para analizar los patrones de comportamiento humano en este lugar.  
Observo a niños jugar en el agua,riendo y gritando,hombres y mujeres humanos tomando sol,el cual Zim desconocia el motivo de esta practica,pero lo que mas lo desconcertaba era porque los humanos estaban casi desnudos,exhibiendo sus cuerpos vistiendo unas pocas ropas.  
Observo a un grupo de mujeres acostadas sobre la arena boca abajo,tres hembras que al parecer dormian,una de ellas desabrocho la parte superior de su bikini,Zim observo esto con atencion,ante los ojos de cualquiera seria solo un miron pero para el es el principio de su investigacion.

Tak se encontraba en su forma irken tomando sol en bikini,algo que queria probar al ver a las mujeres humanas hacerlo,ella se encontraba en una zona alejada e inalcanzable para cualquiera que no tenga extremidades mecanicas,en las rocas en las que se encontraba podia observar gran parte de la playa,veia a los humanos interactuar entre ellos,mientras observaba pudo ver a Zim sentado casi fuera de su carpa,el aun vestia su uniforme de invasor,no se habia molestado en cambiarse de ropa.  
Tak vio como el miraba atentamente aun grupo de mujeres que tenia cerca.

-eres un pervertido Zim-Dijo Tak con una extraña sensacion parecida al enojo.

Fin del Capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Viaje de Recreación Humano**

**Capitulo 9**

Dib había llegado a la playa pero antes había ido a una tienda de ropa a comprar ropa mas apropiada para el lugar que la gabardina,los pantalones largos y las botas,llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla,sandalias y la misma remera azul con una cara que siempre acostumbro usar.  
Camino cargando una mochila con los cosas que había traído desde el hotel y se dirigió a una zona alejada del resto de su clase y las demás personas,camino hasta una zona que estaba muy descuidada, había basura,rocas y plantas creciendo entre la arena, atravesó esos obstáculos y encontró una parte de playa que al parecer no había sido pisada jamas,la arena estaba limpia y se podía apreciar el horizonte sin barcos,botes o gente surfeando,se podría decir que era casi una isla desierta.

-Este debe ser el mejor lugar en kilómetros-dijo Dib complacido,clavo su sombrilla y puso una toalla en el piso para poder sentarse sin tocar la arena.

Dib admiro el paisaje una vez mas y se acostó cerro sus ojos y sintió la brisa que el mar le regalaba,era tan relajante estar ahí no recordaba eso la ultima vez que estuvo en una playa,tal vez por que era muy pequeño o no supo apreciar en ese momento la tranquilidad que el lugar podía ofrecer.

Tak aun seguia observando a Zim mientras el aun seguia observando a las mujeres tomar sol,un sentimiento extraño invadía el cuerpo de Tak, sentía un nudo en el cuello que se apretaba con mas fuerza por cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Seria el enojo?  
La mente de Zim fue sacada de su investigación visual cuando GIR regreso del mar y se acerco a Zim salpicándolo con algunas gotas de agua,produciendole a Zim pequeñas quemaduras del tamaño de lunares en su piel verde.

- GIR quédate quieto!-Zim sintió dolor pero no tanto como para gritar.

- Pero Amo el agua no me quiere dejar!puedo sentirla dentro de mi bailar y cocinar!-GIR estaba haciendo cortocircuito porque el agua atravesó su disfraz,el pequeño robot al parecer no podía ser mas defectuoso de lo que era ya,las chispas y el humo que salían en poca cantidad pasaron desapercibidos frente a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto.

-Deberías ser mas como Minialce,al menos a el no lo tengo que vigilar, ¿¡A donde se fue!?-Pregunto mientras miraba hacia todas partes.

- Vamos al agua a jugar Amo!-

-Sabes que no puedo tener contacto con el agua, quieres matarme GIR?-

-siiiiiiiiiiii-grito el robot mientras intento abrazar la cabeza de Zim,este se hizo a un lado evitando el acto de cariño.

Tak observaba como la UCI defectuosa intentaba abrazar y jugar con Zim,ella no quería admitirlo ni siquiera pensarlo pero extrañaba a Mimi,a las unidades UCI no se les suele poner nombre, están programadas para actuar frente la voz de su le había puesto nombre a su UCI por el simple hecho que ella misma negaba,no le gustaba estar sola.  
En la Academia de Invasores se había destacado como la mejor y solo logro ser temida por los de su misma especie,todos la evitaban por ser la mejor,supuso que en la Élite Irken se tratarían bien entre ellos y por eso decidió hacer el examen en Devastis,de no ser por Zim ella tal vez seria otra tipo de persona,otro tipo de mujer,otro tipo de Irken,uno que tuviera algo que se llama amistad.

Gaz se encontraba en la ciudad que era rodeada por la costa, había tiendas por todas partes de diferentes productos,a ella solo le interesaba una cosa,videojuegos,habia locales de videojuegos por todas partes,de esos en los cuales se introducen monedas.  
Ella entro en la tienda mas atractiva,a pesar que era de dia y la luz del sol ingresaba dentro,las luces de las pantallas la opacaban,los ruidos de todos esos juegos tapaba las voces y los ruidos del exterior.  
Gaz se dirigio a un juego que su padre no le permitia jugar porque era para adultos segun el aunque era para adolescentes de la edad de ella "The House of the Dead 3" inserto una moneda toma la escopeta conectada a la maquina y con una pequeña y casi indistinguible sonrisa comenzó a jugar.

Dib traía puesto su auriculares a todo volumen,ya habia apreciado demasiado la tranquilidad que el mar le ofreció. Se encontraba escuchando "The Galaxy" de la banda de Death Metal mas brutal sobre la Tierra "Dethklok". También se encontraba leyendo "Guerra Mundial Z" no pudo escuchar el peligro que se acercaba.

Zim se habia salvado de GIR ya que este habia salido a perseguir a un vendedor de helados que caminaba cerca y este huyo despavorido al ver niño monstruo salir tras el.  
El invasor se recostó sobre la arena y se relajo por primera vez en un lugar terrestre,solo podía descansar apropiadamente en su base.

Tak habia comenzado a caminar aun cojeaba por la quemadura en su pie,se estaba alejando de los demás ,le desagradaba la presencia de los humanos los cuales no sabían apreciar el lugar al arrojar basura y otros desperdicios,habia llegado bastante lejos solo llegar a un sector de la playa en la cual solo habia desperdicios,rocas ,plantas y un sector con la arena ó al Dib con cables dentro de sus orejas,recostado en el suelo.  
Tak se sonrojo y enfureció y camino hacia el para hacer cumplir el castigo que el humano merecía.

Dib se encontraba absorto de la realidad,su vista y su oído obstruidos por el entretenimiento.  
Su música y su lectura fueron interrumpidas al recibir una patada en su nuca la cual lo hizo girar en el aire cayendo al suelo de espaldas y viendo la entrepierna de Tak cubierta por su bikini purpura,la nariz de Dib empezó a sangrar aunque no se sabe si fue por la caída o por la vista que obtuvo.

- Tak!,espera déjame explicarte la-no pudo terminar de hablar porque ella iba a aplastarle la cabeza de un pisotó giro sobre la arena haciéndose aun lado e incorporándose.

- Espera! déjame explicarte por favor!-Tak salto hacia el lanzando un puño el cual Dib esquivo torpemente cayendo al suelo.

Tak se acerco rápidamente hacia el y Dib por reflejo o por el susto tomo un puñado de arena y se lo arrojo a Tak a los ojos.

- Arggh! maldito!-grito mientras ponía ambas manos en sus ojos tratando de quitarse la arena.

Dib la observo arrepentido de lo que hizo,da igual si era humana o extraterrestre era una mujer después de todo.

-Tak lo siento, déjame-dijo mientras se acercaba.

- No te me acerques!-grito mientras daba golpes al aire,esperando que uno acertara en Dib.

-Tak por favor déjame ayudarte,si te sigues refregando los ojos puedes lastimarte-pidió Dib preocupado.

- Crees que un Irken aceptara tu ayuda?-dijo mientras permanecía de pie.

-Zim lo hizo algunas veces sabes?-

-El es la única excepción-respondió la Irken,esta fue tomada por los hombros y arrojada al suelo.A pesar de que ella sabría como salir de esa situación fue tomada desprevenida por Dib el cual la tenia fuertemente agarrada por los hombros y le hizo una llave de piernas para inmovilizarla.

-Tienes razón,Zim es la única excepción y tu no eres como el, así que te obligare-Dijo Dib con voz firme.

Tak se sentía humillada de nuevo,ahora este humano inferior estaba teniendo contacto con su cuerpo,de forcejear,vencida.

-Abre los ojos-Ella no los abrió.

- ábrelos!-grito,ella los abrió se podía ver la arena en ellos,era poca pero no por eso menos peligrosa.

-quédate quieta-Dib comenzó a soplar suavemente los ojos de Tak quitando la arena,la Irken cambio su humillación por vergüenza cada vez que el humano soplaba podía sentir que el viento que salia de su boca pasaba también por su rostro y mas la sensación cálida que sentía al estar sometida por el humano.

-Tak podrías quitarte el disfraz,quiero ver tus verdaderos ojos-Tak hizo caso y desactivo su disfraz holografico,se pudo observar que sus ojos no derramaban lagrimas lo cual facilitaría la limpieza de sus ojos.

Unos momentos después los ojos de Tak estaban limpios pero aun estaban irritados,habia que dejarlos descansar,Dib se levanto de ella sin decir nada,Tak se levanto y se sentó en la arena,aun no podía ver bien.

-Voy a aprovechar la situación para explicarte lo que sucedió aquella noche-Dijo Dib.

-Le estaba llevando la cena a mi hermana y supuse que su habitación seria la ultima del pasillo pero no creí que la compartiría contigo,y fue mi error entrar sin tocar la que te pido perdón-Dib termino de disculparse y observo a Tak aun sentada y con los ojos cerrados,ya habia activado su disfraz.

Ella escucho la disculpa de Dib pero no supo que responder o quería hablar pero el silencio era incomodo también.

-Creo que con una disculpa no basta,lo entiendo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para redimirme?-pregunto Dib esperando un perdón o cualquier palabra de ella.

-De hecho si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi-Contesto al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y miraba a Dib.

Fin del Capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de la cancelación de invasor zim soñé que este continuaba en historietas,en mi sueño compre una y antes de poder leerla veo que no tenga nada en las manos y el estante de donde las saque estaba vació,despierto frustrado y pienso en mi sueño mientras miraba mis tengo la esperanza que algún día esa serie que vi cuando tenia 10 años y redescubri a los 19 años regrese.

**Capitulo 10**

**Viaje de Recreación Humano**

- Que haga que?-pregunto incrédulo Dib.

-Lo que oíste,desnúdate-le dijo Tak sin vergüenza o excitación.

-No lo haré-

- Acaso no tienes honor,Dib?

-Si,pero no quiero que me lo vean-Dijo tratando de hacer una broma para tranquilizarse.

-Tu me viste desnuda por tanto para quedar a mano debo verte a ti en las mismas condiciones-

-no-Dijo el humano sonrojado.

-Tal vez fui demasiada dura contigo-Tak meció un poco su cabeza a un lado.

Dib respiro aliviado.

-Metete al mar,quítate los pantalones y lanzamelos a mi-

-¡Es igual! no me das otras opciones!-

-Ah por cierto mira esto-Le dijo Tak mientras levantaba su pie y se lo enseñaba a Dib,la planta de su pie paso de un color verde a un marron oscuro.

-La herida aun no se ha curado,y me duele mucho al caminar-ella bajo su pie.

Dib vio la quemadura que el sin querer le había hecho.

-Pero me los vas a devolver verdad?-

-Quiero humillarte ante mi,no ante los demás-

-Creo...que esta bien-

Dib se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el mar,sus pies tocaron el agua y camino mas hasta que la altura del agua no sobrepaso un poco mas de su cintura,observo a la Irken Mujer y ella le miraba fijamente pero sin hacer ninguna expresión.  
Finalmente el humano metió sus dedos pulgares dentro de sus pantalones cortos e hizo que agua ocultaba su cuerpo al igual que sus sus pantalones por encima de su cabeza indicando que había cumplido con su redención y se los arrojo a Tak,estos cayeron a unos metros de ella.  
Tak tenia su PAK invisible ya que se vería sospechoso andar cargando continuamente una una extremidad mecánica y "pesco" los mojados pantalones de Dib evitando tener contacto con ellos.  
El humillado humano y la Irken dominante se miraron a los ojos y ella ondeo esa prenda como si fuera una bandera.  
Tak se fue caminando con la única prenda de vestir de Dib.

- Tak! no me dejes así! por favor!-La Irken ya se había ido.

-Mierda y ahora que haré?-

_Del otro lado de la playa._

- Haz visto a Dib?-se escucho la pregunta.

- Eh?-Respondió Zim distraidamente.

-¿Haz visto a Dib si o no?-Le repitió la pregunta con fastidio.

- Quien eres?!-exigió saber Zim.

-Soy Gaz-

El invasor la observo y pudo ver a la hermana de su nemesis vistiendo un traje de baño completo color azul oscuro y un pequeño sombrero blanco que la protegía del sol.

-¿Tu eres la hermanita del Dib apestoso?-

-Si soy su "hermana"-Dijo con mas fuerza la palabra hermana.

-No te reconocí por ese casco textil que llevas-

-...-Gaz miro a los ojos a Zim.

-Y no,no he visto al Dib mono-

Esta era la situación,Dib se había llevado consigo la mayor parte del dinero que el profesor Membrana les dio a ambos,el poco dinero que Gaz poseía no era suficiente para comprar siquiera una miserable hamburguesa,y tenia hambre,mucha.

-Grrrr-

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Zim.

-Grrrr-el sonido volvió a escucharse.Y Zim encontró el lugar de origen de ese sonido.

-Te gruñe el estomago Gaz humana-dijo el mirando su estomago cubierto por la tela.

Ella se cruza de brazos y mira a Zim.

-¿Que estas esperando Gaz humana?-pregunto el irken.

-Dib se acercara a ti en cualquier momento y yo lo esperare-respondió ella.

-Me molesta tu presencia-dijo el.

-Y la tuya me molesta mucho mas-dijo ella.

El silencio se hizo presente y este no era perturbado por el viento marítimo. Gaz suspiro.

-¿Porque suspiras?-pregunto el.

-por que estoy aburrida-

-Porque no juegas con tu videojuego portátil primitivo-

-Porque la arena podría entrar dentro a los circuitos y lo descompondría-

-Puedes sentarte si quieres-ofreció Zim un lugar dentro de su carpa,ella lo miro desconfiada,Zim no la miraba estaba sentado mirando al calor,el sol estaba fuerte la arena se pegaba su piel y al GameSlave también podría,Gaz acepto el ofrecimiento de Zim y se sentó a su lado.

Saco su videojuego y comenzó a jugar,el sonido y la música de ese mundo virtual ficticio rompía el silencio.

De vuelta con Dib.

-No no no no-Decía Dib nervioso,aun estaba en el agua y caminaba de un lado hacia otro con el agua cubriendo su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

-Bien,tranquilo, se llevo mis pantalones,estoy desnudo bajo el agua,no hay gente cerca eso es bueno,no tengo otra cosa que ponerme-Dib miro hacia todos lados y decidió salir del agua y busco algo conque vestirse.

-¡La toalla!-Dib recordó con felicidad la toalla que había traído a la playa-corrió con ambas manos tapando su hombría para solo encontrar la toalla completamente despedazada,como si hubiera sido rota con algo filoso.

-Tak-dijo el sabiendo quien era la responsable de eso.

Dib se aseguro que no hubiera nadie quien pudiera verlo,corrió buscando algo con que cubrirse,una toalla,unos pedazos de algas o una bolsa de basura,cualquier cosa con que cubrirse.  
Se estaba alejando de la parte donde había decidido estar,atravesó unas rocas enormes,tal vez el mar habría traído algo que pueda usar.

-Me hiciste esperar demasiado-

- Eh?!-Grito Dib al ver que alguien lo había visto.

-Quería humillarte ante mi no ante nadie mas-Dijo Tak recostada sobre la pared de roca con los pantalones colgando de una extremidad mecánica.

-Ahora estamos a mano-Dijo ella lanzando los pantalones a Dib que la miraba completamente sonrojado y los atrapo con ambas manos pero aun estaba estupefacto por la situación.

-Cúbrete quieres-le dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ahhh!-grito mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ponía los pantalones.

-¿Ya estas vestido?-le pregunto ella aun mirando a otro lado-

-Si si-dijo calmándose.

-Bien ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?-

**Fin del capitulo 10**

_Gracias por leer no olviden comentar así me dan fuerzas para continuar.Y también porque me gusta recibir rewiews._


End file.
